The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display devices have become the major production in the present display device market.
The display panel is an important component of the LCD, OLED and other panel display devices. For the LCD, the structure of the liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate), and a Liquid Crystal Layer arranged between the two substrates. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
The traditional liquid crystal display panel comprises a plurality of pixels alignment in array, and each pixel comprises a red (R), a green (G), a blue (B), three sub pixels. The R, G, B color filters utilized in prior art are all absorption type color resists. When the light is incoming, only the light of corresponding color can permeate, the lights of other two colors are both absorbed, which make the transmission of the display panel is lower. Therefore, the display technology of forming red, green, blue, white, four sub pixels in one pixel appears. The color resist layer is not added to the W sub pixel. By controlling the corresponding gray scale to manipulate the light transmittance of the W sub pixel. The light transmittance of the display panel can be promoted to reduce the backlight power consumption, lower the cost for energy conservation and environment protection. Accordingly, the WRGB technology draws more and more attentions, and the demands to the WRGB technology gets higher and higher. The liquid crystal display panel utilizing the WRGB technology requires better experience effect to promote the image quality.
FIG. 1 shows a liquid crystal display panel utilizing WRGB technology according to prior art. The liquid crystal display panel of prior art utilizes a row inversion driving mode, and comprises a plurality of pixel units arranged in array, and each pixel unit comprises a white sub pixel W, a red sub pixel R, a green sub pixel G and a blue sub pixel B. In respective pixel units, the alignment orders of the white sub pixel W, the red sub pixel R, the green sub pixel G and the blue sub pixel B are the same. FIG. 1 shows that the white sub pixel W, the red sub pixel R, the green sub pixel G and the blue sub pixel B are sequentially aligned from left to right along a horizontal direction in one pixel unit. As showing an image of the same frame, regarding of the pixel units of each column, the polarities of sub pixels of every two adjacent columns are opposite; for the sub pixels of every two adjacent columns, the polarities of the sub pixels of the same color are opposite; for the pixel units of each row, the polarities of the sub pixels of the same color are the same. FIG. 1 shows that in sub pixels of the same row, the polarities of all the white sub pixels are positive, and the polarities of all the red sub pixels are negative, the polarities of all the green sub pixels are positive and the polarities of all the blue sub pixels are negative. Please refer to FIG. 2. The red sub pixel R is illustrated. Supposing that all red sub pixels R in the pixel units of one row is lighted, and the sub pixels of other colors went dark, all the red sub pixels R in the pixel units of the row in FIG. 1 have negative polarity. The couple to the common electrode cannot cancel out each other. The common electrode is pulled and the horizontal crosstalk is extremely easy to be caused to influence the image display effect.